


Chirp Me Forever

by whothehe11isbucky



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex's middle name is James, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just cuz, the description is Bad but i promise the story isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothehe11isbucky/pseuds/whothehe11isbucky
Summary: Derek has big plans for proposing to will. Unfortunately, Will sees something he shouldn't, and not everything goes to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryleigh_and_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleigh_and_cats/gifts).



> I couldn't figure out how to format it correctly on here with spaces at the beginning of each paragraph.  
> Betaed by the lovely @Lace  
> For my dear friend, Halsey

Derek lays watching Dex sleep peacefully. It wasn’t often that he woke before Dex, so he took in the sight. The sunlight shining on the back of Dex’s head made him look like an angel. Of course, Derek often thought Dex looked like an angel, so the sunbeams were just an extra. He wanted to write it down. Derek also loved to look at the soft appearance of Dex’s face when he was sleepy. He looked so at peace that Derek couldn’t help but smile. And then Dex let out a loud snort. And then another. Derek sighed. He was a deep sleeper most of the time so it didn’t really bother him. But when Derek was awake enough to notice, oh boy. Derek found it both endearing and annoying. Endearing because it meant Dex was in a deep sleep. Annoying because, well, Dex sounded like a freight train. Derek got out of bed as quietly as he could, carefully removing Dex’s arm from his body so as not to wake him.  
Derek walked over to his desk and opened his laptop so he could finish writing the poem he was working on for Dex. He had been working on it for months. It needed to be perfect. It needed to be precise. It needs to flow like a river, like his love for his boyfriend flowed out of his soul and into his words and his actions. After adding the finishing touches, Derek looked it over again, and after deciding it was perfect, printed it out. He then opened the top desk drawer and looked under his hundreds of papers to find the small velvet box. Derek opened it and smiled. A semi thick silver ring with the date that they met inscribed on the inside of the ring. Derek knew Dex was a sap, but also knew that he didn’t really like to show it most of the time, hence the reason the inscription was on the inside instead of the outside. Derek closed the box, hid it under the papers in the drawer, and went to the kitchen where he would make his hopefully soon-to-be husband breakfast in bed. Today was going to be perfect.  
After making a breakfast with eggs (over easy like Dex liked), three strips of bacon, and a biscuit, Derek placed the plate on a white glass tray and headed to their shared bedroom. He walked over to Dex’s side of the bed, placed the tray on the black bedside table, and gently patted Dex on the shoulder. Dex woke up with a groan, followed by arms and legs stretching after a long night’s sleep. He looked at the bedside table to check the time on his clock, only to find the breakfast tray blocking his view of the clock. Derek looked at his gorgeous golden brown eyes as Dex turned to look at Derek with a confused, and slightly wary look on his face.  
“What did you do?” Dex asked skeptically.  
“What do you mean ‘what did I do’? I cooked you breakfast,” Derek replied. He had been hoping for a better reaction to his act of kindness than he was given.  
“No, I know that. I mean why did you cook me breakfast? You only cook me breakfast when you need to apologize for something. So I ask again; what did you do?”  
“Chill, Poindexter. I just wanted to do something nice for you for once. Am I not allowed to surprise my boyfriend with a random act of kindness?” Derek asked, struggling to keep his chill persona.  
“No, you are,” Dex sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s chill.”  
Derek laid down next to his boyfriend on the bed, while said boyfriend ate his breakfast. Dex paused his eating and looked at Derek.  
“Aren’t you going to eat something?” Dex questioned.  
“I already had a bagel. Today is about you,” Derek saw Dex raise one eyebrow, but thankfully Dex didn’t question anything.

..........

“Nursey, what’s this?” Derek looked at Dex, who was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He didn’t know how Dex expected him to answer that question, as Dex was far enough away that Derek could barely even tell there were words on it. “I don’t know you tell me,” Dex began to read the words on the paper. The first five words hadn’t even made it out of Dex’s mouth before Derek rushed towards him and snatched it out of his hands.  
“That,” Derek began nervously, “is not something you should read until later.”  
“But what is it?” Dex questioned.  
“A poem,” Derek answered as smoothly as he could, still managing to trip over some of the words. 'Get it together Nurse,' he thought to himself.  
“I know that smart ass. I mean what is it for?”  
“Ummm…”  
“Is this one of those things that is ‘private’?”  
Derek paused, thinking over what he was supposed to do. “Well…how much have you read?” Derek asked skeptically.  
“All of it,” Dex said. “Well written,” he added as an afterthought.  
“Okay well since you already read it I might as well tell you. This is for you.”  
Dex smiled, his cheeks turning a light pink. “That’s very sweet, but I kind of assumed that it was at least about me.”  
Derek ran to the office section of their small apartment, confusing Dex momentarily, before seeing Derek return with a small black box. “And this,” Derek said, opening the velvet box to show Dex, “was meant to go with it.”  
Derek stood rigidly, fidgeting with his fingers as Dex held the box in his hands, not making any movement to show that he was going to open it. This moment was possibly the most nerve wrecking moment of his entire life. After what seemed like a lifetime, Dex slowly opened the box. “A ring,” Dex said as if they were both unaware of what the shining silver piece of jewelry inside was. “You got me a ring,” Dex said again. “It’s nice but why a ring?” Derek looked at him, assuming he would put the pieces together. After about ten seconds of examining the ring, Dex’s mouth started forming an 'O' shape after seeing the inscription inside. Derek smiled, took the ring from Dex’s hands, and got on one knee.  
“I was waiting for the romantic candlelight dinner that I reserved for us but I suppose you would like this better,” Derek took a deep breath. “William James Poindexter, love of my life who I cherish more than any other, will you chirp me for the rest of our lives?” Derek asked hopefully, the strongest feeling bubbling in his chest as the shape of Dex's mouth formed the most beautiful smile Derek had ever seen. And Derek had seen a lot of beautiful smiles coming from Dex.  
“Derek,” Dex paused and looked into Derek’s eyes. “I would love to.”  
Derek struggled to put the ring on Dex’s finger, hands shaking with excitement. “Chill Nurse,” Dex said with a smile in his voice.  
“You did not just…” Derek began. “I love you so much, Will.” And with that, Derek leapt to his feet and wrapped his fiancé in the world's tightest hug.  
"Derek,” Dex choked out, “can’t breathe.”  
Derek loosened his grip but kept holding Dex, realizing suddenly that he got to hug Dex for the rest of his life. He also realized, with a smile, that he could kiss Dex for the rest of his life. “Will,” Derek whispered, not needing to speak loud as his mouth was right next to Dex's ear. “I love you so much,” he choked out through his tears. When did start crying? Whatever. That didn’t really matter. Derek lifted his head from Dex's shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you,” he said again against his lips.  
“I love you too,” Dex said and deepened the kiss. Derek smiled into the kiss. He got to spend the rest of his life kissing William J. Poindexter. And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
